Teen Titans:The Abandonment
by Aruther O'Brian
Summary: Story is about the Teen Titans meeting a new group and facing evil together.
1. Chapter 1

"Teen Titans: The Abandonment" 

**(Ch.1 The Adversaries)**

It was a normal day for a Titan. Robin was working as usual, Raven locked in her room, Starfire reading a good book (As she thought), and B.B and Cyborg were fighting over which wrestler would win the tournament. As Starfire was in her room reading an old book called "A Knights Tale", which she was actually interested in. In her book she reads " As the brave knight stared in the amber eyes of the black scaled dragon, waiting for a moment to strike his silver sword into its flesh. As many winds pass, both man and creature await for a devastating blow. All of a sudden the dragon leaps for the Knights neck and…" ( Starfire hears a sound outside her window) Closing her book with disappointment she checks her window, sees nothing and still hears the sound. Being some of what cautious starts up an energy ball and yells

' **Whoever's there please come out." Then this huge android just comes out of nowhere! Scaring the living shit out of Starfire she trips over her bed. As the android said in a Russian accident " I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I just wanted to see if anyone was home. I was trying to get in." "Oh," said Starfire" Come in please." **

**As the android came back down to the entrance, the Titans were waiting. When the door opened the Titans saw this huge wolf like creature on its hind legs at the entrance and the Titans were speechless by the towering animal. A girl of green came in and said " Robin! She jumped right to him and gave him a hardy handshake "how are you doing!" Robin was shocked that she knew his name. "Don't you remember me you old bird?" the green girl asked. " Gia?" asked Robin as memory came to his senses. " Yes, I thought you forgot about me?" "Who are your friends?" asked Robin. "Oh how silly of me, this is Bale Wolf – the huge wolf like creature, S.A.M- the android that Starfire met, Angel- a female warrior in knights armor with a piece of cloth covering her eyes, and last but not least Feuer-Damon- a human like dragon with black scales, a horn on his head, wings, a tail with a type of stinger at the end, and a red mark on his left chest, but we like to call him "Francis" Gia mentioned. Raven was startled by the mark on Francis; she saw it before but where as she asked her self as she glared. Gia asked, " May we come in we have had a long journey?" "Yes, of course" started Robin. Starfire was getting uncomfterable with this Gia character.**

**When all of the gang came into the living room, Francis asked "May I make a snack for you all?" " Oh yeah go for the kitchen, my man." Said Cyborg. Beasts Boy was highly curious of they're new adversaries, especially the wolf/human. Cyborg asked S.A.M " So are you a cyborg as well?" " No, I'm an android," S.A.M mentioned. " But you sound human?" said Cyborg. " Yes well, I have a Transition voicebox that I made my self, I have the qualities of a human voice but not the real thing," said SAM. "Speaking of which shouldn't we tell our history about ourselves. At least we could owe them that," mentioned Francis as he was bringing the cheese fondue. " Wow how did you learn how to cook?" asked Beast Boy. Well that shall be part of my story, when the time comes. Angel insisted "How about I tell my story." " Go for It." said Gia. **

**I search for literature, and please of knowledge,**

**Arthur O'Brian **


	2. Chapter 2

"Teen Titans: The Abandonment" 

**(Ch.2 Angel's Journey)**

**When all of the Titans where waiting for to hear Angel's life so far. " I'm the leader of this squad and we are called "The Abandonment" Well, to tell you straightforward I am not what you think, I am from 1134 AD believe it or not," said Angel. Raven interrupted her story " That's impossible you'd have to be a master at the time scrolls of Ebethon." "Actually I'm about done with the with the 86th section," said Angel. "I know dark and holy magic of ancient time, trained in sword and Tsai combat, (Ninja knives), archery, I know how to heal serious wounds, I was a Calvary Major, and I am a survivalist." Starfire was raising her hand with a question, being pilot as possible. "Yes Tamaranian?" asked Angel. " How do you know my people?" Starfire asked curiously. " Well I have seen your kind before he was a big fellow named Galfore."said Angel. "THAT'S MY CARETAKER," screamed Starfire "why was he there?" "Well I'll tell you later, what was your question?" asked Angel. "What legion were you at and how long where you a female warrior, it must have been hard since men didn't accept It." questioned Starfire.**

"**Well you're right men didn't accept me very well, I was from England under King Edward IV, and I was a female warrior for 12 years. I am 17 now." awnsered Angel. How do you know about ancient european times?" asked  
Angel. "Well I am reading a book about your culture and it interests me highly." Awnsered Starfire. " Well that's pleasing news to hear someone who knows my culture." Replied Angel. "Please no more questions until the end." Asked Angel. **

" **I didn't know my father very well, except that he was a drunk all the time. My mother was an owner at an inn called "Heaven's Rest Inn." When I was five my mother was rapped and killed before anyone could save her. The English Army took me in care in a way and taught me how to take care of my self in a situation. My master taught me the magic arts and how to concentrate on a target or object with my mind. Later on he gave me a gift of foresight. I can't really force it comes naturally on its own. When I became 16 I came under King Edwards court. I was his left-hand man. Well King Edward assigned my men and me to a mission to find the Holy Grail. He thought that if we obtain the grail he could live out the wars we where having. It was in the Unforsaken Deserts, almost 30 acres of nothing but sand. I knew my risks and took the mission. I had 25 men with me on that expedition and I lost all of them. Finally I came to the Holy Grail but there was a teenage boy not younger than I that stood there and said, " You have come for the grail." He asked. "Yes I have gone to great risks to get here." Replied Angel. Well you would have to chose between these three." The Young Man said. There was a wooden cup, a stone cup and a golden cup. I said to my self before I chose " A Holy Grail wouldn't be made of something that is greed." " So I chose the wooden one, unfortunately I fell to the floor with death upon my body. When I died I saw God waiting for me at a gate and gave me immortality for my loyalty with the king. But there is always a price to pay. So I came back blind. Somehow I could see in a weird type of way, with a radar like sense. When I came to the King he was infuriated that I came back with nothing. So I was abandoned from England. **

**Later on I came to your friend Galfore, he was looking for an egg that crashed into the earth's surface. He and a monk helped me learn my radar ability. Galfore told me that you could only know your limits by learning them. So that's my story. Does anyone have any questions?" asked Angel. As all of the Titans where amazed at this story. Francis said, " May I be next?" "Step right in buddy.," said B.B. Raven was ready to hear Francis's history. **

**I serve for literature, and please for knowledge,**

**Arthur O'Brian **


	3. Chapter 3

"Teen Titans: The Abandonment"

**(Ch.3 Francis's History)**

"Don't be shy Francis, you have to trust these people sooner or later," said SAM. " Well My real name is Feuer-Damon which means Fire Demon. I am from Germany. I was raised by Franciscan Monks and took me in. I believe I was there, what do you call it 1140 AD. I don't age like you, do I have lived for almost over a thousand years and I am only 16. When I first came to the church my father said I came from the stars in an egg. When I hatched I was a little bit of a bundle. I was able to breathe fire at 2 weeks. Later on I had the ability to fly. I was teased by some of the apprentices at the church. One day an apprentice named Gregor was making fun of the way I look and he and his friends threw rocks at me. A teenage girl drew out her bow and convinced them if they touch me again she would fire without hesitation. That teenage girl was Angel. She defended me when I was young.

One night an Army Battalion came to the church and said that we where hiding an assassin. My father came to explain that we where companions of God. The leading knight drew out his sword and stabbed his heart. I saw my loved one fall to the ground with innocent blood split. I became enraged and all of a sudden I couldn't control myself, my scales shook like rustled leaves, my eyes became red with the blood I have spilt, my voice sounded as though the devil took my body, and I grew a greater height than any man can imagine. I slew all of the Knights as though begging children and gave them a look of terror that they carried to hell. When morning came, I buried my father near his favorite picnicking spot near the ocean. The rest of the monks couldn't take care of me any more because of my frightening feature. Angel took me and taught me how to defend myself, also new techniques of how to use my surroundings, and eject poison from my tail. Later on when I was ready Angel and I did bounty missions. Our most dangerous mission was when the Saxon army was coming to invade a Roman camp. The Saxon's numbers were too much to count. At the night when we were setting up the battleground I had to spy on the Saxon's to see what they were planning. At the edge of the camp there was a man that I took and interrogated him. He was a stubborn ass and didn't give up. So I had to that look of terror just to get something. When I was ready to begin I saw a little boy that was the man's son. He was trying to look for him. All of a sudden the boy's life left the earth just like ash disappearing in the wind. I never forgot the face of the innocent dead.

The next morning, fires arose the ground like never before. I did aerial attacks from breathing fire and dropping boulders. Angel was a Calvary commander of the Roman legion in that battle. We won the fight but I lost my intouch feeling. I asked myself many times why I am I in this world where I feel so different. Like as though a stray dog. Finally Angel and I decided to go to southern Europe and camp out there and find a team willing to change the world, so that light can once again touch the dark surface and give it a new perspective. A dark life, huh?" asked Francis " I'm sorry for what you have experienced Francis," Beast Boy said sadly. "Yes I am as well my green companion," replied Francis with enlightenment. Raven was having random thoughts in her head as though deciding if this dragon was a lighted soul or if there is a past that hasn't been told. "SAM how about you tell us you story," suggested Cyborg. " I you want to hear it then I guess I will." said SAM.

I search for literature and please for knowledge,

Aruther O'Brian


End file.
